Dead Life
by Leeria
Summary: In this story Bella dies and becomes a vampire, she experinces all the joy of being dead. And the pain of losing her father. Rated T for safe, hmm maybe not just for safe. BE. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yeah, my first story, I just want to say no flaming if you don't like my story stop reading and don't comment unless it is to HELP.

Disclaimer: Yes, you've heard it before, I don't own twilight, new moon, the characters, Stephanie Meyer, or air.

Chapter 1: So close

"Are you ready" he asked I gulped

"Yeah." He tilted his head and leaned towards my neck, I could tell this wasn't just for my joy.

"WAIT!" I screamed, he jerked his head back with a strange look on his face, he look nervous and sad.

"What?!" he asked clearly irritated

"yo-you-Your eyes are back" I said in a whisper hesitating

"Right, I'll um go then…" he replied.

"Come back, okay?"

"Yeah"

"Promise?"

"Bella I promise I'll be back." he replied. Then he was gone, and in a few minutes the door bell rang, I raced down the stairs, tripped twice, fell over right in front of the door and opened it. It was Charlie

"Dad, I love Edward, I know early marriage was bad for you and mom, but it won't for us. I wanna move in before graduation and then after that move more I won't visit at first, but once I do it may not last long. But I promise I'll e-mail!" I blurted out.

"I th-think I mi-might be having a heart attack" said Charlie, I fell over unconscious.

The next thing I saw was my dad, Edward, Carlisle, Alice and Esme peering down it didn't take to long for me to realize I was in the hospital.

"Bella?" everyone said in union "What happened? Char- Dad had the heart attack! How'd I get here? How long was I asleep? Why am I so hungry?" the questions flowed from my mouth "In order," started Edward "I found you and your dad unconscious. I brought both you here. You were asleep 3 more days longer then your dad- so 4. And that's likely why your so hungry." finished Edward in an angelic tone.

I blurted out the next thing to come to my mind "Am I gonna DIE!?!" Everyone laughed, that was mean "With your klutzy-ness probably, but no, you're here with appendicitis" Edward said. Dad looked cheerful, him and Edward must've talked "man to man", at least that's what I though until…  
"I'm glad your awake, you leave for Jacksonville tomorrow." said Charlie. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Another Chapter, wow I must be good at this!

Disclaimer: Are you really to lazy to look back a chapter, fine I don't own twilight, new moon, the characters, Stephanie Meyer, but I do own the clothes on my back!

Chapter 2: Isabella soon to be Cullen

"Say what!" I screamed,

"Well, I think Forks is messing with your mind, you need to go home." Charlie said

"Dad, I told you my home is with Edward!" I screamed

"um… It's 12 AM, try to keep it down." Esme said quietly.

"Can I go Home now?" I said to Esme

"Yes" Edward said with a stone face.

"Look, dad I love you, I'll call, I'll write, I'll email, but after graduation you won't see me. I LOVE YOU! Please don't forget!" I said then got up and walked out the door crying. Edward was an inch away from my side, but then Charlie said

"Edward, Bella you have my blessing. I love you hunny!" Charlie said then hugged me. I took my leave, Edward at one side, Alice the other, Carlisle and Esme behind and Charlie at the rear.

I had missed Monday-Thursday and Friday was off school, hmmm a 3 day weekend I know what we could do then!

It wasn't long until we had been to Charlie's, picked up my stuff and driven home (I was starting to like this vampire speed). Then at 1:00 AM Edward came back into his room

"It will be very painful, unimaginable fire, feel free to scream it will get worse." Edward said sitting down onto his new bed. For the second time in 24 hours he leaned close to my neck closer and closer, until he slowly sunk his fangs into my neck.

I started screaming louder and louder as hours past, but always with a smile on my face. Alice sat behind me brushing my slowly changing hair. Jasper was across the room working only on making me feel good, Edward sat next to me playing a keyboard, the lullaby he had written for me sounded bittersweet in this fire filled moment.

Three days past and I awoke from that awful trance, everyone had left, my screaming had been just to over whelming, Alice first Edward next and last Jasper. I stood up wow, I felt sturdy! Off to the door, down the stairs, wow, no sound no tripping! I walked into the family room, where everyone was, no one looked my way!

"Hello?" oh, I sounded so angelic

"Bella, where are you?" Carlisle said

"Are you going blind? I'm right here, my hand is right in front of Edward's face!" I said

"OMG, you're invisible!" screamed Alice

"Wow, my life is more depressing then I thought it was…" I replied, Rosalie started laughing, I didn't know her and Emmett were here.

"Well, let's see if I can't go visible again." I said, then suddenly I was there. Edward's eyes bulged, he stared in aw, venom dripping off his fangs. Emmett and Jasper did the same. Rosalie sent Emmett an evil stare and he stopped, Alice turned her head to Jasper but he had already gotten the idea and stopped as well.

"Alice, where's the nearest mirror?" I asked

"FOLLOW ME!" she screamed, we raced up the stairs past her and Edward's room and into a bathroom. I screamed, I was so pretty, the red in my hair was now more here, and there was blond in it. My lips were full and I had an hour glass figure, I was finally curvy, but my eyes, my eyes, they were blood red!

"Ah!" I yelled at the top of my 'lungs'

"It'll go away" said Alice laughing, I looked in the mirror my eyes were actually slowly fading.

"I need to hunt…" I said

"Wow, the human blood is leaving you quickly!" Alice said shocked, it was true my eyes were turning black. So we went downstairs, got everyone and ran. We ran all the way to the forest. Then Edward jumped on a deer sunk his fangs in and slowly his eyes turned that lovely topaz.

"My turn?" I asked

"Yup" the Cullens (beside myself) said in union. I saw a deer, a male deer yum I crouched down and then I leaped and landed on it sinking my fangs in, this was a good deer! 


End file.
